Dark Days
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: Ryou Bakura appears to be a normal teenager, but after an encounter with a strange man who appears to be a 'vampire' his life takes a turn for the worst..Or the best? Is there room for love in such a strange relationship? RxB YxY MxM Just read the story!
1. Why Won't You Die?

**Dark Days **

**HikariElfie: Feh. I'm in a mood. This is a rewrite of the fic 'Dark Days, Bright Nights' and for now its just 'Dark Days'**

**YamiSammii: I still think it should have a second part /sulks/**

**Warnings: Coarse Language, Violence? And eventually some yaoi**

**Disclaimer: …Gosh. Get it though your heads**

-$-$-$-

"Why don't you just fucking die!?!"

"St…Stop!"

"You're Pathetic!"

Unseen eyes watched as the drama unfolded in the bedroom of 16 year old, somewhat albino, Ryou Bakura as he encountered one of the drunken thugs along this particular street, who happened to follow him home.

The eyes in the shadows did nothing as Ryou was backhanded roughly to the floor, only watched on in detached curiosity as the boy kicked the thug's legs out from under him and tore out the door.

A smirk became evident as a tall, cloaked figure swept past the alley to swiftly follow the boy racing through the twisted streets.

-$-$-$-

"S…Shit its cold" Ryou muttered quietly, one hand curled around the chain on the park swing just within view of his house.

After escaping from his house Ryou had retreated to where he could make sure the drunken man had left. Ryou, having no particular attachment to the house, figured he could just wait it out, or go stay with Yugi.

He rubbed his neck uneasily, feeling as though eyes were burning into the back of his skull. Ryou turned around quickly but was met with nothing but the darkness of the deserted park.

"I should have gone straight to Yugi's… I wonder if that guy is gone yet…"

Lately, Ryou had been picked on more, so he wasn't very affected by this assault, only shaking for about 5 minutes before calming himself down.

He supposed he was attacked because of the obvious fact he was alone, with no one to worry much about him. When his parents had died, it had been splashed over paper's everywhere, 'two married adults, found decapitated in a desolate alley somewhere in Domino, leaving 14 year old Ryou Bakura alone in their previous house.'

He was now 16, and able to live without a guardian, much to his relief, however, it seemed to make him a prime target for people who liked to beat up and kill people with no attachments.

Ryou shivered again, hugging his thin form tightly, hunched over slightly on the cold, damp swing.

Shaking his arms so as to bring back some feeling, he stood and slowly walked along the path that lead to his family home, feeling a little paranoid.

Despite his unusual alertness he did not see the figure previously following him melt slowly into the shadows and follow Ryou at a steady pace.

Ryou neared the edge of the park, before tripping slightly over his sneakers' shoelace. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ryou knelt down and began re-lacing the first shoe.

The figure stepped quietly out of the shadow of the looming trees, smirking slightly, fangs glistening in the moonlight.

Ryou laced the second shoe faster this time, noticing the eerie quiet that had crept over the park and feeling very vulnerable out in the open like this.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

Ryou let out a muffled scream as an arm wound its way around his neck from behind, kicking out with his legs, but only succeeding in losing his balance and falling. He felt himself being dragged backward, further into the shadows, and a feeling of great panic overwhelmed him.

Hot breath laced its way along his neck as a calm voice whispered in his ear, "Stop fighting"

Ryou froze at the words and started to sob as he was pulled down to the ground with the stranger. He felt sharp teeth scrape against the back of his neck and he sobbed louder.

The teeth pierced the skin lightly, followed by the heat of a mouth descending upon the wound. Ryou's heart beat slower as he felt his blood draining away, into the strangers mouth! A dry chuckle tore itself from Ryou's throat, "Vampires aren't real…"

Ryou breathed huskily, the lights around him dimming, his heart seeming to be slowing down to a throb. "Lets see how long." Ryou's eyes fluttered close as the deep voice muttered in his ear.

The vampire pulled his mouth away from the wound, feeling the pulse vibrate softly in the boy's wrist, until it slowed to a halt. Ryou's breathing hitched into a gasp, then stopped completely, the vampire stepped back, studying the lifeless figure by his feet.

"So very innocent…so beautiful" He muttered quietly.

-$-$-$-

_**Don't worry! The story's not finished!!!!**_

**Ryou: YOU KILLED ME!!!**

**HikariElfie: eheh… oops**

**YamiSammii/Sweatdrops/**

**HikariElfie: Please Review!**

**YamiSammii: I know your all out there, I can hear you breathing!**


	2. Remeber Me?

**Dark Days**

**Ta-Da! Another chapter as promised! Told you all I'd update! You guys are great –glomps readers, who grumble- Anyways, I sorta forgot about this story until someone reviewed me and told me to update…-runs away from readers- Yeah so, thanks for the reminder. Since I know all of you are skipping this anyways I might as well get to the story. Just for the record- this story is probably gonna have a shitload of chapters so…You might as well get comfy. I also intend to attempt to update MOST of my stories every Saturday or so. How about I just shut up and let you read the story? –Readers nod- okayyyyy**

**Warnings: Violence, an incredibly sexy Bakura, Coarse language, violence, and a lack of my beta cause I'm trying to give her time to update my songfic thing…So just be patient with me. **

**Disclaimer: -cries- why do you keep doing this too me? I know I don't own!**

**-$-$-$-**

Large emerald eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before sitting up quickly. Ryou looked around at the familiar room, his room, in his house. He tried to remember the dream he had been having, but already it was fading from his memory.

He slowly closed his eyes and sunk back into his pillows, it was something like 12 am, way to early to get up in his opinion.

Just as he was slowly drifting off, a large gust of cool night air came in contact with his pale, slim legs. He pushed himself up again and quickly located the offending window, which he had been sure was closed. He stumbled over and pushed it shut, flipping the latch and slowly made his way back to bed.

It was only when he was sitting on the bed that he noticed a strange atmosphere in the room; everything seemed darker and the air tasted almost strange. With a shriek of horror he realised he was not the only one sitting on his large bed. A dark figure was perched on the end, moonlight seeming not to touch him, instead filtering through him to illuminate Ryou's shaking figure.

He pressed himself against the back of the bed, legs scrambling frantically as the figure crawled towards him silently.

Ryou shut his eyes and whimpered as his arms were pressed into the bed and the figure practically lying on top of him.

"Ryou…" A deep, masculine voice filtered through his panicked mind, his eyes snapping open to discover a face just inches above his.

With a flush he realised that this face was unnaturally beautiful, with slanting, deep brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. His face was framed by long white hair, which draped attractively over his eyes. The only feature out of place was a strange, thin scar on his right cheek, crossed by two other such scars.

The figure above him smirked and in an incredibly fast motion, pulled himself up, it took Ryou a few more moments to realise he was also standing, and pressed against the other males body.

Ryou tried to pull himself away, scared and flushed, but the male in front only tightened his hold on the younger boy.

"I'm hurt Ryou…You don't remember me? I bet you thought it was all a bad dream." The rough, deep voice again whispered in Ryou's ear and the memory of the night before filtered into Ryou's head.

"Y…You! You…You mugged me and…" Ryou eyebrows furrowed momentarily, "You bit my neck! Then…"

"Then…?" The male smirked slightly, watching Ryou intently.

"Then…I…I…"

"You died." Ryou pushed himself away with surprising strength, staggering backwards to the wall, shaking his head furiously.

"I'm not dead! Look at me! I can still feel my heartbeat!" Ryou exclaimed angrily, tears sliding down his face.

"Exactly. Why are you still alive little Ryou? I know I killed you…"

Ryou gasped as the figure pressed up against him, back to the wall. Slender, long hands wrapped around his waist, before picking him up bridal style in a fluid movement that caught Ryou unawares.

Just as quickly, the figure leapt from the window Ryou was certain he had locked. Ryou struggled feverishly as large, midnight black wings burst from the vampires back, before he fell unconscious to the strange feeling of his blood draining away through his neck.

Bakura lifted his mouth as Ryou fell unconscious, beating his large wings and heading away from Ryou's house, away from anything Ryou knew.

-$-$-$-

**-whines- I know its really short, but, it had to end there! I'm sorry! I had intended to make it longer but, it would have ruined the next chapter. Ha! Bet you all thought Ry-Ry was turned vamp, didn't you? But that would end the story to early!**

**Next Chapter:**** Where, oh where has my little Ry gone? And what is nasty little Bakura planning ****this ****time? We're about to meet some sexy little Egyptians with blonde hair! Damn…I gave it away… And where are Ryou's 'friends' when you need them? Probably playing card games, the little turds…**

**Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! –glomps-**

**Dragonlady222, ONIX-21, Shamise, DarkPassion16, Youko's Kitsune girl and Reshea Elle Lawliet!**

**Special thanks to Reshea Elle Lawliet for making me update and making me laugh! –gives vampire Bakura plushie- **

**Thanks muchly!**

**Review!!!!**

**Much love,**

**HikariElfie**


	3. AN

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now.

Okay, so, if you're seeing this, it means I'm fairly unimpressed by my writing in this story, as I like to think my style has improved one hell of a lot. The readers have two options to consider:

**Rewrite:** I'll go over the chapters and make quite a few changes, but the plots will likely stay the same, depending on whether it is a workable plot or not.

**Continue:** I'll try to continue the story as it is, but I'm not sure how well this one will go down, because as I mentioned earlier, I like to think my writing has improved and I'm not sure whether the differences will flow easily or screw the whole story up.

It is your decision, **I have made a poll, for you to submit your choices**, or if you can't be bothered then just write me a review.

Thankyou, and I am very sorry

HikariElfie


End file.
